Resident Evil Naruto Chapter
by Amadeus Kitsune
Summary: Naruto se vera envuelto en el incidente de Raccoon city, siendo ayudado por un policía novato y cierto equipo que tiene bajo su mando, pero no todo sera fácil ¿no? Por otra parte se encontrara con cierta superviviente que fue infectada por cierto Tyrant mutado que lo busca tanto a el como a su padre... habrá que hacer algo con ese bastardo ¿no?... Rating M por las dudas
1. ¿El inicio?

**Raccon City…**

-Uzumaki! - grito alguien a la espalda un chico rubio de ojos azules de una estatura de 1,78 cm, estaba usando un conjunto de ropa deportiva, que estaba caminando hacia su hogar, girando su cuerpo hacia la persona que lo llamo vio que era un hombre adulto moreno y usaba un atuendo policial color café

-¿Dígame señor Marvin?- se volteo el chico rubio quedando frente a frente con el policía que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda otra vez. Hay cosas extrañas sucediendo en el alcantarillado debajo de la R.P.D y necesitamos a alguien medianamente experimentado que lidere a nuestro pequeño equipo policial-

Hablo el Policía viendo como el chico rubio alzaba una ceja, para posteriormente sacar un celular de su bolsillo para marcar algunas teclas

-Debería ser ilegal que un chico de 17 años haga esas expediciones- susurro el rubio siendo escuchado por el Moreno sacándole una risa

**Con el padre del rubio…**

-Oye papá, dile a Mamá que esta noche no iré a almorzar, me necesitan en la R.P.D para alguna excursión o algo así- hablo Naruto a través del celular, escuchando una leve risa por parte de padre

-Kushina! Tu hijo dice que no vendrá a comer por que estará ocupado con asuntos de la R.P.D- grito este hacia una mujer peliroja que estaba en la cocina, que al escuchar que su hijo estaría ocupado grita

-Minato! dile que se cuida y que a la próxima ya vera lo que le pasara si se salta nuestra comida familiar-

**De vuelta con el rubio**

-Ya escuchaste, Naruto- El mencionado solo se pone pálido al recordar como su madre lo torturaba al no ser puntual o no avisar sobre algunas cosas

-guie el camino oficial- hablo Naruto con un tono de voz más serio, haciendo que el teniente de la R.P.D se colocara más serio y le comenzara a explicar la situación a Naruto

-En estos últimos días ha habido desapariciones y casos de canibalismo en las alcantarillas, no sabemos que lo esta provocando- hablo el hombre moreno caminando hacia la comisaría de policía. Siendo seguido por Naruto que tenía una mirada interrogativa

-¿Entonces ya has mandado a más uniformados allí abajo?- pregunto Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada conflictiva, siendo visto esto por Marvin, ente niega con la cabeza

-Hasta ahora ninguno, vas a ser el primero, así que elije bien a tus hombres- hablo este llegando a las entradas de la comisaria, abriendo las puertas principales, Marvin ve como todos están corriendo de lado a lado

-Naruto, prepárate rápido, al parecer lo que sea que este allá abajo esta comenzando a moverse- grito Marvin. Naruto que dio un asentimiento de cabeza fue corriendo hacia donde se guarda su uniforme

El uniforme de Naruto era un conjunto de ropas azules con un chaleco antibalas que tenia el logo de la R.P.D en la espalda y en el brazo derecho tenia una insignia de los **S.T.A.R.S**, dando una sonrisa al ver el logo de S.T.A.R.S que le dio su padre al terminar su entrenamiento de supervivencia

_-Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi, los necesito en el despacho de Marvin ahora mismo-_ hablo Naruto por la radio que estaba en su hombro derecho, escuchando un _**Entendido, vamos en camino**_ por parte de su pequeño escuadrón a los que le tenía una confianza extrema

**En el despacho de Marvin…**

-Como ya les expliqué, ustedes irán a las alcantarillas de la comisaria a revisar lo que pasa, tomen todo lo que crean necesario para esto, suerte escuadrón **K**\- despachando al escuadrón de Naruto, todos acordaron juntarse en 10 minutos en el alcantarillado de la comisaria

Naruto busco munición de su arma que le regalo su padre, una Samurái Edge con el logo de S.T.A.R.S grabado en cañón de esta, tomando el cuchillo de combate que tenía en su casillero y una linterna, decide que es tiempo de ir al alcantarillado

Caminando hasta allá observo como en las oficinas de la comisaria había un letrero que decía _¡BIENVENIDO NOVATO!… __**Leon S. Keneddy**_, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio, ya que recordó lo cariñosos que eran estos policías con los demás

_-Hey Marvin, por lo que veo llegara un Novato a la comisaria-___hablo Naruto a través del canal de radio que tenia con el y con su equipo, escuchando como Sasuke suelta un bufido y Sakura una risa, Marvin decidido responder

_-Si, se suponía que iba a llegar la semana pasada, pero lo retrasamos ya que por acá no teníamos todo lo necesario para recibirlo-_ hablo Marvin que estaba escribiendo un informe sobre lo que verán allá abajo

Sakura Hanuro, médico del equipo Kurama  
Edad: 24 años  
Información, medico de combate que fue transferida a Raccoon city ya que estaba buscando desenvolverse en distintas áreas de la medicina, entrenada por una medico de renombre (Tsunade senju) siendo una buena sanadora y a la vez sabiendo los puntos de dolor que posee el cuerpo humano puede llegar a ser una interrogadora versátil

Kakashi Hatake, vigilancia del equipo Kurama  
Edad: 32 años  
Información: hombre con experiencia que ha estado en varios lugares del mundo ayudando a cada fuerza armada, su instinto innato sobre la psicología humana hace que sea más fácil lograr sus cometidos, estuvo en el mismo equipo de Barry Burton, Minato namikaze (siendo maestro parcial de Kakashi) Cris Redfield y Jill Valentine, posee una visión como cualquier otro y es un técnico en inteligencia

Sasuke uchiha: Asalto del equipo Kurama  
Edad: 24 años  
Información: Sub capitán de su antiguo equipo en japón, pero al presenciar como todos sus compañeros murieron por culpa de un ataque terrorista decide cambiar de lugar para olvidar lo acontecido, los únicos supervivientes de aquel ataque fueron él y Sakura, Sasuke es un tirador versátil y sin escrúpulos

Naruto Namikaze, Reconocimiento y asalto  
Edad: 17 años  
Información: voluntario para unirse a las fuerzas policiales de Raccoon city, entrenado desde pequeño por su padre (Minato namikaze) que era parte de S.T.A.R.S, este es parcialmente experto en el arte cuerpo a cuerpo (con o sin cuchillo) y un tirador medianamente versátil (no tiene demasiada experiencia) y a la vez siendo entrenado por su madre sobre el cuerpo humano y sus capacidades (Kushina Uzumaki, científica y parte del hospital de raccoon city)

_-Equipo Kurama bajando, cámara de Naruto y Kakashi hatake en línea y funcional, cambio- _Hablo Naruto descendiendo por las escaleras de mano que tenia el alcantarillado, siendo seguido de cerca por los demás integrantes

_-Recibido, andad con cuidado equipo Kurama- _Hablo Marvin observando cómo va todo allá abajo desde su monitor con una mirada seria, escuchando un _Recibido, andaremos con toda la precaución posible, cambio_ por parte de sasuke

Llegando a la parte más profunda del alcantarillado, ven como hay cuerpos mutilados de varias personas, algunas no tenían cabeza, otras estaban completamente sin brazos

Kakashi bajo la mirada y localizo a una persona que estaba respirando pesadamente, se acercó y vio como parte de su cara estaba de un color pálido, su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente blanco y solo articulaba palabras al azar y una le llamo la atención a Kakashi

**-Umbrella… caminantes…- **Kakashi entenderlo los ojos y decidió sacar su arma y dispararle, sacándolo de su miseria, Naruto se sobresalto al sentir el sonido del disparo, girando su mirada vio como Kakashi estaba haciendo una pequeña oración

-Esa persona era?...- susurro naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Kakashi, desde hace 5 días se han informado unas 30 desapariciones misteriosas reportadas, Naruto frunció el ceño y decidió seguir avanzando seguido de Kakashi

_-Marvin, la mayoría de las personas que se reportaron desaparecidas están en este alcantarillado, cambio- _Reporto Kakashi, escuchando un suspiro por parte de Marvin este Responde _Lo veo claramente_

_-Equipo Kurama acercándose hacia una zona desconocida-_ hablo Sasuke avanzando justo a Sakura, que estaba con su linterna un poco temerosa, pero agitando su cabeza se da ánimos a si misma, ya que esto es una experiencia para su rubro y después se desenvolverá mejor en el futuro

_-Naruto, Kakashi, encontramos algo putrefacto por acá- _hablo Sasuke, chasqueando la lengua ya que solo ellos dos tenían cámaras para grabar todo, Sintiendo un peligro a su derecha vio como un hombre moribundo estaba caminando hacia ellos

-Sakura, atrás mío- hablo Sasuke autoritariamente, aquella persona le daba una mala espina, aquel hombre giro su rostro hacia el y sasuke vio los ojos de aquella persona no había vida, Sasuke entonces recordó la mirada de sus compañeros de equipo que habían muerto

Aquel hombre comenzó a acercarse a paso lento gruñendo como un animal, Sasuke saco su Five Seven rápidamente, aquella persona el daba una mala espina

-Retroceda por favor, somos oficiales de la R.P.D- Hablo Sasuke fuertemente apuntando a una pierna del hombre, este lo ignoro y siguió avanzando lentamente hacia Sasuke

-Sakura, háblale a Naruto y que venga ahora- Sasuke estaba retrocediendo lentamente empujando a Sakura _-Naruto-taicho, Kakashi, encontramos a alguien acá, sigan derecho y giren a su derecha en la primera intercepción del alcantarillado-_

_-Recibido Sakura, vamos lo más rápido que podamos-_

_-Apu…!-_

_**Bang!  
Aaaggggh!**_

-Sasuke!- Grito Sakura al ver como ese hombre estaba mordiendo el hombro de Sasuke y le saco un trozo de carne

**Con Naruto y Kakashi momentos antes….**

-Naruto, aquí hay algo extraño con las ratas de este alcantarillado- susurro Kakashi observando a una rata muerta que tenia los ojos con cataratas y parte de su cuerpo putrefacto, pero por lo que veían ambos parecía como que recientemente había muerto

-también veo que las personas acá muertas fueron brutalmente mordida y comidas por algo o alguien muy fuerte- susurro Kakashi suspirando, el desearía que su sensei estuviera aquí

_-Naruto-taicho, Kakashi, encontramos a alguien acá, sigan derecho y giren a su derecha en la primera intercepción del alcantarillado- _Hablo Sakura, tanto Naruto como Kakashi se miraron y asintieron a la vez

_-Recibido Sakura, vamos lo más rápido que podamos- _Hablo Naruto, que con la mirada le dio a entender a Kakashi que liderara el camino, ya que tenía su visión nocturna y se podía guiar mejor

_-Apu…!-_

_**Bang!  
Aaaggggh!**_

-Sakura!- grito Naruto, Kakashi apresuro el paso y llegaron, vieron como esa persona estaba mordiendo a Sasuke

Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de sacar su arma vio como Naruto pasando a su lado con el flequillo oscurecido, con el vuelo que había tomado le dio una patada al hombre que por el impacto se alejó un metro de distancia

-¡Sakura, toma a Sasuke y retrocede, Kakashi queda en la guardia de Sakura, quizás hayan más rondando por ahí- recibiendo un asentimiento de Kakashi ambos con Sakura para que esta pudiera hacerle primeros auxilios

_-Marvin, Sasuke esta herido y hay actividad de canibalismo por acá-_ reporto Naruto para posteriormente sacar su Samurái Edge, activar la mira laser naranja y apuntar hacia el hombre que estaba masticando la carne de Sasuke

-Atrás o disparo, entréguese- hablo Naruto al borde del enojo, al parecer ese hombre no entendía las palabras, por lo que disparo a la pierna del hombre, solo para ver que este no sentía dolor y seguía avanzando

-"Que demonios"- pensó para sí mismo, disparándole a la caja torácica dos balas, aquel hombre no sentía dolor y seguía avanzado, apuntando a la cabeza Naruto dispara otra bala, para posteriormente ver como el hombre caía al suelo

Girándose ve como sasuke se retorcía de dolor al sentir el alcohol bajar por esa herida, se podía ver el hueso del hombro y parte de la clavícula, gruñendo Naruto se arrodilla para ver a los ojos a Naruto

-Hey dobe…- se detuvo para toser un poco, al parecer Sasuke estaba experimentando fiebre, Kakashi estaba vigilando de lado a lado con su visión nocturna si podía haber alguien más atraído por el sonido

-Sakura ¿Cómo va a estar Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto apretando sus puños en frustración, si no se hubieran demorado tanto Sasuke estaría sin ninguna herida cuando Sakura iba a hablar

-Me siento fatal, mi cuerpo está ardiendo y siento los ojos pesados, mi cuerpo es como si se estuviera fundiendo por dentro…- susurro Sasuke apretando la mano de Naruto

Kakashi entonces escucho por la transmisión de Marvin como se escuchaban gritos y disparos _-Alguien del equipo K, si puede escucharme, todo Raccoon city esta siendo atacado por caníbales, varios de nuestros hombres han sido atacados y mordidos… después pasan a ser como ell….- _

-La transmisión se cortó…- hablo Kakashi en voz alta, Sakura empezó a lagrimear y Naruto empezó a temblar

-Al parecer este será mi último día con ustedes- susurro sasuke tosiendo sangre

-Prefiero morir siendo yo a ser una de esas… "cosas"- hablo de nuevo este, Naruto entonces sintió lo fría que estaba la mano de Sasuke

-Toma mi arma, acábame en este instante Naruto- hablo autoritariamente, Naruto dudo, pero entendió que su amigo y compañero quería salir de esta siendo el y no esas cosas

-Entiendo, Kakashi, lleva a Sakura y espérame en la entrada del alcantarillado- hablo con voz de mando, pero se podía ver en sus ojos como las lágrimas estaban por salir

-Recibido, Sakura nos vamos- hablo Kakashi tomando a Sakura y sacándola de aquí

-Hey, tienes que ser fuerte por ellos, y quiero decirte que tienes que sobrevivir…- hablo Sasuke tosiendo sangre y apretando la mano de naruto

-Este es el adiós… te juro que sea lo que sea que este pasando lo desvelare al mundo… por ti y que tu muerte no sea en vano- Susurro Naruto apuntando su arma en la cabeza de Sasuke, este le dio una sonrisa

**Y solo se escuchó el disparo resonando por todo el alcantarillado y un Naruto soltando lagrimas**

_**(Próximo capitulo)**_

Marvin… estas bien?- pregunto Naruto viendo como este se estaba desangrando

-Kakashi y Sakura, id a buscar a Minato y Kushina y sáquenlos de la ciudad- hablo Naruto con tono de mando, Sakura estaba por reclamar, pero vio que Kakashi le negó y acepto la orden de Naruto

-Soy Leon Scott Kenedy- hablo un chico por la radio, Naruto estaba tratando de buscar una salida segura de la comisaria

**Espero que les guste, como va a salir el Remake del residente vil 3 y no habia aprovechado el boom del remake del 2, aquí lo tienen**

**Quizás la trama se desarrollo muy rápido, pero este cap esta ambientado en el mismo dia que llega Leon y el virus T ya se habia propagado**

**Y No creo que haya romance en ese fic… A no seeeeer**

**Hasta luego uwu**


	2. Comisaria parte 1

**Bohemio-argentino: Espero que este capitulo igual te guste uwu**

**Trollmemex: Aquí está la actualización, hello hello**

**Con Minato y Kushina…**

-¿Que en la ciudad que?- pregunto al aire desconcertado, Cris Redfield lo llamo diciéndole lo que según la B.S.S.A había rastro de un brote parecido al de la mansión Spencer, Minato solo chasqueo la lengua y cerro los ojos, al parecer Cris estaba en otro lugar, Jill estaba desaparecida, Barry Burton estaba en una misión y solo quedaba él y su hijo…

-¡Demonios!- cuando estaba por llamar a Marvin para asegurarse de que su hijo este bien, le llego un correo a su computador que tenía adjunto un video

En el video se veía en dos perspectivas, de Kakashi y de Naruto, leyendo el mensaje de Marvin observa como las criaturas que estaban en la mansión Spencer, y vio como Naruto le disparo a su compañero

-Dios…- Minato corrió hacia la cocina donde estaba Kushina tomando una taza de té, tomándola de la mano la mano se sienta a su lado

-Kushina… tenemos que hablar- Sentencio Minato mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dándole un mal presentimiento a Kushina

**En la R.P.D…**

**¡Bang!**

Se escucho un disparo ensordecedor en las alcantarillas, Sakura estaba soltando lágrimas y tapándose la cara con su brazo derecho, Kakashi estaba mirando su arma con una mirada melancólica.

Recordando algo parecido que le había pasado hace tiempo, cerrando los ojos se deja llevar por su subconsciente y dejando que sus memorias inunden su presente

**Virus-Flash Back…**

-Rin…- susurro un Kakashi de 19 años viendo como Rin estaba desangrándose al recibir una estocada por parte de Kakashi, ya que tenían amenazado a demasiados rehenes fue forzado a matar a su propia compañera, ya que si no lo hacia la harían detonar en el centro de la plaza real

-Esta bien… Kakashi- susurro Rin sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba sangre cada vez más lento, dándole una sonrisa Rin alza su mano y la posa en el pecho de Kakashi

-Siempre, siempre estaré a tú la…do- cerrando los ojos dejo de respirar en los brazos de Kakashi que estaba soltando algunas lagrimas y miraba el cuchillo con el que la había matado

**Virus-Flash back fin**

Naruto venia con un semblante serio y decaído, cuando estaba por hablarles A Kakashi y a Sakura, recibió un golpe de esta, que lo tumbo en el piso, sobándose la cara Naruto la mira expectante

-Si no te hubieras demorado Sasuke… Sasuke estaría- no pudo terminar ya que agarró del cuello el uniforme de Naruto y le volvió a pegar, Naruto ni se inmutaba, estaba en un silencio

Kakashi sostuvo a Sakura de los hombros y la alejo, esta estaba haciendo fuerza para zafarse y seguía gritando, Naruto se levanto con el flequillo ensombreciendo sus ojos, cuando estaba por hablar escucharon unos pasos y una voz.

**-Umbrella…-**

Naruto se giro y apunto su linterna hacia el lugar donde escucharon la voz, solo para ver como un hombre de unos 2,40 metros tenia un brazo mucho mas grande que uno convencional y venia a paso lento hacia donde estaba Naruto y su grupo

-Kakashi… Guía el camino- hablo Naruto retrocediendo lentamente, pero se horrorizo al ver como un ojo se abría y miraba directamente hacia el rubio

-¡Corre, voy detrás de ti!- grito Naruto a Kakashi, este soltó a Sakura y comenzaron a correr, cuando Naruto sintió los pasos alejarse de él, le disparo al ojo, dio media vuelta y los siguió

**-¡AAARHG!-** Gruño el hombre, su brazo comenzó a palpitar y sonidos de carne siendo molida, retorciéndose de dolor choca con una pared agrietándola

** -¡Sherry!-** se le escucho decir la ultima vez antes de llegar a las escaleras y salir del alcantarillado, Las escaleras colapsaron, Naruto casi cae pero Kakashi reacciono a tiempo y lo tomo de la mano, con la ayuda de ambos Naruto pudo subir a penas

En un silencio incomodo caminaron unos juntos metros para posteriormente ver como toda la entrada de la R.P.D estaba hecho un caos, corriendo Naruto va hacia la entrada de la comisaria siendo seguido de su equipo, pero justo antes de entrar escucharon como una voz emergía de la radio

-Equipo Kurama, quiero que escuchen claramente, olvídense de ayudar acá en la R.P.D, Minato solicita la ausencia de Naruto Namikaze… ¡Mierda!- se escuchó un grito cortando abruptamente la transmisión de radio

-Naruto…- susurro Kakashi tomando del hombro al rubio, este dio un suspiro y su mirada se puso seria

-Kakashi Hatake y Sakura Hanuro, como su líder les daré una orden y tienen que acatarla como si su vida dependiese de ello ¿Entendido?- hablo con un tono de mando Naruto, Kakashi estaba por hablar pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

-Les ordeno que vayan en busca de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki y los saquen de aquí, yo me quedare en la Comisaria ayudando a Marvin… ¿Alguna duda?- hablo fuertemente Naruto, Sakura lo miro con los ojos lagrimosos

-¿Crees que te haremos caso?- pregunto está apartando la mirada, Naruto solo sonrió tristemente

-Es una orden recluta, soy tu superior y líder del equipo, hasta que no mueras o yo te saque del equipo debes seguir mis ordenes al pie de la letra- Alzo su mano en despedida y comenzó a correr a la entrada de la R.P.D, viendo como la entrada estaba cerrada desde adentro y que aquellas **"cosas"** lo iban a empezar a rodear poco a poco, decide escalar la reja, con un poco de esfuerzo logro subir y caer duramente en el piso

-Un paso menos- susurro para si mismo sobándose el hombro afectado

_-"Marvin, soy Naruto, estoy en la entrada de la R.P.D ¿me recibes?-_ hablo Naruto a través de la radio, cuando estaba por tomar la manija de la puerta escucho una explosión que venía del Ala Este

-Que demonios- Naruto entonces tiro de la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla ya que estaba con barricadas desde el otro lado, chasqueando la lengua corrió hacia la ventana mas cercana y la atravesó disparándole y corriendo hacia ella

Sintiendo como en si hombro izquierdo tenia un fragmento de vidrio enterrado, gruñendo de dolor lo ignora y trata de ubicarse mirando en todas las direcciones

-Este lugar es… La oficina este- cerrando los ojos controla su respiración y deja caer sus hombros en

Sentía culpa, si no se hubieran separado, de ser así ahora estarían peleando como siempre, haciéndose bromas…

Sintiendo como algo cálido bajaba por sus ojos se toco las mejillas, dando una sonrisa triste comienza a secarse con la manga de su uniforme

**-Ughhh….- **Escucho detrás suyo , girando rápidamente y vio a una oficial que conocía demasiado bien, sintiendo como el aire se escapaba de los pulmones y sintiendo como su corazón martillaba a través de su caja torácica

-Sandra…- la mencionada lo miro a los ojos y se le escapaban unas lagrimas mientras se sujetaba el cuello

-No quiero… morir así….- susurro entre lágrimas, ellos habían experimentado como sus compañeros eran mordidos y en pocas horas/minutos se convertían en esas cosas

Naruto corrió hacia ella mientras colocaba sus manos en la pequeña mordida en el cuello

-Sandra… vas a estar bien, solo resiste un poco más- hablo este con una sonrisa forzada, pero la mencionada solo negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a soltar lagrimas

Ella extendió su mano y la poso en la mejilla del rubio que tenia lagrimas formándose en sus ojos

-Los he visto… todos los que han sido mordido después de un tiempo se vuelven uno de ellos, aunque sea yo quiero conservar mi humanidad- susurraba esta débilmente acariciando la mejilla de Naruto

_-Ey Señorita Sandra…- Le hablo Naruto a una chica peliroja que se giro al escuchar su nombre, dándole una sonrisa a Naruto_

_-Dime, Naruto- hablo esta estando cara a cara con Naruto, este solo le dio una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza_

_-Marvin me mando a una revisión… pero no se donde esta, y usted es la única que conozco en esta comisaria y ehm… bueno… ¿Me puede ayudar?- Hablo este torpemente, ya que sentir como lo miraban fijamente hacía que se colocara más nervioso de lo normal_

_-Claro, ahora mismo estoy desocupada- Dejando sus carpetas en la mesa de Naruto y lo tomo de la mano con una sonrisa _

_-S…seguro- Naruto se dejo llevar con una sonrisa en su cara, parecían hermanos, en poco tiempo se hicieron muy cercanos _

-Tienes que disparar… aquí- débilmente y con sus manos temblorosas se apunto en la cabeza, Naruto con una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla de Sandra y trato de dar una sonrisa

-Descansa… Sandra-chan- Dejando que su Lenguaje materno apareciera por única vez en Raccon city saca su arma y le apunta en la cabeza a Sandra

_-¡Ey Naruto!- Le hablo Sandra a espaldas de Naruto, Este se giro solo para ser sorprendido por un abrazo de esta_

_-¿Sa…Sandra?- Hablo desconcertado Naruto mirando como esta lo abrazaba y restregaba su mejilla en su pecho_

_-Hola- Separándose de él, Sandra lo mira y le sonríe mientras juega con sus manos escondidas detrás de su espalda_

_-Ah… Si, hola- Le respondió Naruto torpemente, ya que el abrazo de Sandra lo tomo por sorpresa_

_-¡Bésense ya!- grito un policía que estaba pasando por el pasillo, Naruto solo se rio torpemente con un leve sonrojo y Sandra también tenía un leve sonrojo_

_-¡Cállate idiota! – le grito Sandra girando un poco su cuerpo, pero sin darse la vuelta completamente _

_-¿Qué se te ofrece, Sandra?- le hablo este con su típica sonrisa y con un sonrojo_

_-Este… uhm… bueno…- tartamudeaba Sandra que miraba a todos los lados menos a la cara de Naruto_

_El rubio solo la miraba fijamente sin dejar su sonrisa, _

_-"Vamos maldita sea, es solo un regalo, como puedo estar tan nerviosa como una colegiala de 15 años"- (__**Aclaremos que Sandra tiene 24)**__ pensaba esta, armándose de valor extiende sus brazos con un regalo _

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!- Grito esta con un sonrojo en su cara, Naruto estaba estupefacto, el nunca le dijo su cumpleaños a Sandra y esta respondió a la pregunta inexistente_

_-Le pregunte a tu okaa-san- Le respondió refiriéndose a su madre en su idioma materno (Japones) _

_Naruto se quedo sin habla y tomo el regalo con las manos temblorosas, abriendo lentamente el regalo se encontró con un collar con una gema naranja en esta que tenía forma de hexágono _

_Sandra se lo quito de las manos y rodeo sus manos en su cuello, colocándole lentamente el collar Naruto sentía la respiración de Sandra en su cuello, le daba un cosquilleo agradable y una especie de escalofrió en su columna_

_-¡Bésense ya maldita sea!- Gritaron varios policías, entre ellos Kakashi y Marvin_

_-¡Quieren callarse bastardos!- Grito Sandra sin alejarse de Naruto, este solo estaba sonrojado y con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro_

-No… Te culpes por esto, mocoso- Susurro débilmente Sandra acariciando la mejilla de Naruto, este solo asintió llorando y le disparo en la cabeza

-Maldita sea… ¡MALDITA SEA!-Grito en lagrimas Naruto golpeando la pared en reiteradas veces, sintió como un oficial con sangre en la boca caminaba lentamente hacia el

Sintiendo como el odio surgía de este corrió hacia el oficial muerto y lo envistió, le empezó a golpear fuertemente la cabeza con sus manos, pero no le hacía ningún daño, así que tomo su Samurái Edge por el cañón y con la culata le pego reiteradas veces al zombie hasta matarlo

Tomando un respiro se acerca al cuerpo de Sandra y lo cargo al estilo nupcial y estaba caminando por el pasillo del ala este hasta llegar a la sala central y dejo el cuerpo recostado contra la pared

-Escucho una conversación al otro lado por las escaleras así que se acerco rápidamente, asomando todo su cuerpo en una maniobra rápida ve como un ¿oficial? Le apunta a la cabeza directamente, reaccionando por reflejo Naruto aparta el arma de un manotazo y le hace una barrida al que le apunto y lo empuja, haciendo que caiga contra el suelo

-¡Detente Novato! _Coff coff-_ escucho una voz reconocida para el rubio que dio una sonrisa de alegría

-¡Mar!…vin…- Pero sus palabras murieron al ver la herida de este en el estomago

-Naruto… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto este, pero antes de que pudiera contestar decidio girarse y extender su mano hacia el caido

-Disculpame… soy Naruto Namikaze- se presento Naruto mirando al caido, que era un joven pelicastaño con un flequillo hacia su izquierda

-No… discúlpame a mi… soy alguien que llego recién hoy, Soy Leon S. Kennedy, un placer- extendió su mano hacia Naruto, este se sorprendió al reconocer quien era

-¿El novato?-

**~Fin~**


End file.
